


Guardian Angel

by Pixie_mischief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Agnes Tarachowicz (Original Character), Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If you squint there's pairings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like (wo)men, people get hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_mischief/pseuds/Pixie_mischief
Summary: Anieszka 'Agnes' Tarachowicz, a sniper from SPAP (Independent Counter-terrorism Police Subdivision) and former paramedic, is the newest addition to Rainbow. Having worked with other GSG 9 groups in the past, she is familiar with how GSG 9 operates. She has been sent straight to aid German group in their complicated mission. A risky move that might result either in rather bad things happening to the new operator, or proving the Pole's worth and dedication to protect her teammates, or both.
Kudos: 8





	1. Get in unnoticed

In theory this particular mission was pretty simple. Get in unnoticed, meet with a new operator, assess situation, act accordingly, preferably capture any figure that seems to play any important role. There was even another team all ready to go in case they locate any hostages or simply if things suddenly go south. But that was all in theory, in reality that was one of the hardest missions. No solid intel on what's going on. Are there any hostages? How many terrorists are present? There was simply not enough to work with. Those thoughts were exactly what made Jäger feel uneasy about the whole situation. Not that they hadn’t faced similar cases before, but it seems he never got used to it. The fact that he and the other three Germans were already inside and moving through a narrow and dimly lit corridor didn’t ease his nerves. It was quiet there, he could hear a lamp buzzing, that really didn't help with those unnerving thoughts that they lack information and should just turn around and leave immediately. Marius glanced at his teammates, they seemed as tense as he was, probably sharing the same uneasy feeling.

As they were getting closer to the door on the other end of the corridor, he and the other two moved, falling in a perfect line behind Blitz, his shield ready to be the first thing that would be hit if anything happened. Each of them barely at arm length from one another. A few seconds passed before Marius patted IQ’s shoulder and went to take position at the side of the door, dark visor of his pilot’s helm directed at his teammates, they gave him a nod, signalling they were ready, and he breathed out while pushing the door's handle. No one is shooting yet, good sign.  


There was short static in his earpiece. "Agnes Tarachowicz, I'll be your eyes for as long as possible." said a hushed female voice. "This floor is relatively empty; the biggest hostile activity is on the second floor and in the basement. They seem awfully interested in servers located there." The voice ceased, a soft humming sound could be heard and a small drone lowered itself, revealing its presence to the group. It went up again, keeping close to the ceiling and moved in front of them to check the nearest corner. "All clear, you can move on. We'll meet on second floor, I'd suggest somewhere near a staircase to make sure we can move quickly up and down."

Machine moved to the side, disappearing behind the corner and reappearing back soon after, apparently checking if it really was safe for them to move. "That name rings a bell." Jäger heard Bandit muttering to himself before the other waved at him to not stall and catch up with rest, so they could move fast to the nearest staircase.  


He just managed to put his foot on the first stair. "There's movement on second floor. Hostiles. Can't get a clear view, not sure how many. They seem to check every room. You might want to retreat and wait for them to go away." Once again a hushed voice in the earpiece. "Shit." They could hear rustling and there was short silence. "Retreat, take the second staircase." It seemed odd but Marius’ unnerved feeling began to move from worrying about the lack of intel to the fact there is a single person somewhere in that building surrounded by terrorists, even if she was an operator with training to be accepted into Rainbow.

All four Germans did as they were told. They retreated from the stairs and returned to the corridor they came from. The little drone surveying in front of them once again. Jäger felt some kind of relief knowing that someone was checking every corner for them, and that if that machine was still operating, it meant the person steering it is relatively safe. The corridor they were in was completely empty and oddly quiet, the ever present silence only broken by their footsteps, no matter how careful they were to not make too much sound, the humming of the tiny machine and the occasional buzzing of some lamp. It wasn’t helping either. It was getting on his nerves a little.  


"Next door on the left." The voice spoke again, directing them. "Good job. Hostile doesn't seem to be aware we are inside." There was a brief pause. "I need to move around them to make sure it won't change. Will keep you updated on their actions." Blitz opened the door leading to the staircase and the tiny machine slipped through, darting up. "All clear." the voice spoke again.

Then drone lowered itself and hovered near IQ. Short statics that suddenly replaced the voice in the earpiece caused all four of them to look at each other. There was only soft humming of the tiny machine. Jäger expected that things would change at any minute, maybe some shooting or a call for help, anything to be honest, but there was nothing. They didn't move, still waiting. Marius was aware that they were significantly more safe as a group than as a single person and that thought itself wasn't good, especially considering the suddenly broken connection.  


Once again short static brought his earpiece to life, and he breathed with relief. To his surprise also IQ seemed to relax hearing the voice in her earpiece.  


"Hope I didn't make you wait for me. Now, if you would be so nice and keep moving. Open that door upstairs for me. " the tiny drone bobbed up and down, explaining wordlessly what the voice's owner had in mind. "Staircase isn't the safest place, I'll make sure there're no hostiles and you need to find some spot to hide. There are plenty of empty offices..." the voice trailed off. "I might be seeing things but I'm pretty sure that on the floor above there's someone attaching a bomb to the wall." That's not something Marius wanted to hear, there are bombs involved now, but really, what did he expect?  


Climbing up the stairs wasn't taking too long, thankfully the drone was keeping an eye on higher floors. "Can you take a peek for us?" IQ asked, looking at the drone and pointing at the door, the little machine bobbed and flew closer, floating above Monika's head. Everyone immediately took position along the wall, once again Blitz was the one who opened the door and the tiny drone squeezed through a gap barely bigger than itself.

  
A few seconds passed. "Wait. There's movement." Definitely not news Marius expected. No one moved more than needed to prepare for potential danger.

  
There were steps echoing through the empty corridor. Those steps were getting closer… and suddenly a muffled sound and soft thud. The door began to open wider.


	2. Meet new operator and assess situation

"I swear, if any of you shoot me now...” this time the familiar voice wasn’t coming from the earpiece. A head clad in a black balaclava and helmet peeked in, eyes protected by goggles narrowed at them. “Don’t stand there like that, you’re sitting ducks for anyone who would spot you.” And she disappeared behind the door. Frankly, the other three seemed to be dumbfounded, probably as much as Jäger was himself. “Do you need an invitation?” the new operator spoke again, pulling them back to reality.

So they moved to find better place to talk about the information gathered by their new teammate. Marius was the last one to leave the staircase. As he passed by the open doors to promptly close them, he froze for a moment, the black clad operator was dragging a lifeless body into an empty office. He realized that was a close call and that most likely they weren’t found out only thanks to the watchful eyes of the woman who guided them. Jäger briefly looked at the rest of Germans, who were already moving further down the corridor, but he didn’t move yet, waiting for their new teammate to catch up. She flung a rifle, some kind of sniper one, over her shoulder, and they both followed after the rest of their group. They all went into another empty office. Tarachowicz, was it her name? Jäger wasn’t perfectly sure he remembered it correctly, but she was right, there were plenty of empty offices here. He saw her placing her drone at a copying machine near the entrance before closing the door behind the two of them.

“Nice to meet you in person.” The woman said, when they gathered at the far corner of the room, where they could use office furniture for cover. “You said something about a bomb on the wall.” Bandit went straight to the point, trying to get more information. “Right, let me show you.” She pulled a device from her pocket, switched between a few things and pushed the play button to show them a video. “As far as I could scout, and that means the floor that we are currently on and one above and one below, hostile activity could be summed up by: they swept briefly through most floors and set up bombs in different places on the two first floors and just finished doing the same on the floor above...” Tarachowicz stopped the recorded video in the few moments where they could clearly see bombs, that awfully resembled C4, but no one was sure if that was the case. “There are a few groups of two checking rooms on each floor, sometime there’s just one person. It’s hard to see any pattern in their actions. Sometimes they go and make a proper check, sometimes they open doors and look around and are back on their way.” “Earlier you said something about servers in the basement.” This time it was IQ who asked. “I saw one going to the basement and soon it was their main focus. I made a quick check with my drone but honestly, that’s all I got.” Tarachowicz searched for the right thing before giving Monika her device. “All I know is that there is a server room. Couldn’t get closer without gaining attention.” “Any hostages?” It was Marius’ turn to ask. “Didn’t notice anyone. They appeared before people came to work. I highly doubt there is anyone held outside the server room, judging by how they move. There’s no single thing they pay more attention to besides...” “Server room?” He asked. “Besides the server room.” She nodded. “It won’t be the easiest thing to get there, but that’s doable. Might get messy, though.” IQ handed back the device she received earlier. “Any idea how many terrorists are in this building?” Blitz asked. Silence was the first answer he got, and everyone looked at him. Somehow no one thought about asking that very valid question. “No idea on the exact number. There are a lot of them in the basement, and groups move between floors.” Agnes responded with small sigh at the end. “Let’s assume there are a lot of them.”

Finally, they got a clearer view on their situation, a better idea where they should go and what to expect. Jäger felt how the tension and that annoying knot of nervousness in his stomach left him. He glanced at the other three Germans, they seemed to relax a little, too. His eyes fell on Bandit, who was staring at their new teammate, he could recognize little lines forming near Dominic’s eyes, the man was smiling, or grinning, definitely grinning, that wasn’t a good sign.  
“Tarachowicz.” Bandit mused, stroking his chin. “Polish, short, redhead.” There was amusement in his voice, and the lines near his eyes grew bigger. “How it’s going shorty? I see you stick with black clothes, hope to impress?” He definitely was having fun.  
Jäger blinked, there was more information than he already had, redhead? How did Dominic know? Confused he looked at the grinning man and later at the woman in black uniform. She seemed to be as confused as he was, but then her eyes squinted and she cursed under her breath.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me. Brunsmeier.” She didn’t sound too amused. Tense silence filled room, Marius looked at IQ and Blitz, they were confused too. Good, he wasn’t only one surprised by what was happening. Bandit was still grinning and Tarachowicz looked like she wanted to murder him. That, on the other hand, seemed quite familiar.

He couldn’t think about the whole situation for too long, because something beeped. The soft sound made their new teammate look at her hand, where she held a device, Marius already figured it was used to control drones.  
“We’ve got company.” The Pole stated. “Two people.” She motioned to them to hide and did the same. Weapon at the ready, Marius tensed slightly when he heard a muffled voice and then a door opened. “And then he said that this idiot will be setting up bombs! Can you imagine that?! Thank God that’s not real C4, otherwise this lunatic would probably blow us to the moon!” There was another voice responding, but Jäger couldn’t hear it well enough. The man who kept talking loudly was stepping in, but the other voice called and stopped him. After a moment of hesitation the door closed. They were safe for now, and got more information. Marius blinked once, so bombs weren’t really C4, good, that makes it easier for them. Probably still deadly if they aren’t careful but there was no risk of the building collapsing because of poorly placed charges.

“What now?” Someone asked, he didn’t pay attention to who, could be Blitz or Bandit. His brain was already assessing their situation. If that patrol, or whatever it was, happened now, they could get some time to act without being noticed, that was good. But suddenly he worried that soon the dead body that was dragged into one of the offices could be discovered and it will turn badly. He waited for sounds coming from the corridor, while moving closer to Tarachowicz, already planning how she could help them move quicker between floors, avoiding wrong turns and going straight to the server room. There was no sound, the body was not found. That makes things easier. “Jäger are you listening?” He looked up to meet Blitz’s confused eyes. “We are going with the other staircase.” Elias repeated and Marius blinked, he wasn’t listening before when they planned their move, so now he slowly nodded, trying to pay more attention. “We’re going for the server room and will eliminate anyone on our way there.” Bandit added. It made sense, but there was a small flaw. “We need to watch our backs in case someone shows up unexpectedly.” There it was.

They all agreed on that plan, even if it was risky. They will have time to fix any flaws when they get close to the current target. Tarachowicz reached for the drone controller. “Clear.” she spoke, and they were already falling in formation, almost mechanically. This time with a small difference, Jäger wasn’t the last one in line, this time it was their new teammate, but that didn’t change anything. They moved quickly, there were no obstacles present, until there was. And it was a rather big obstacle, in the form of a floor-shaking explosion, shouts and a group of terrorists showing up on the staircase they planned to use. There wasn’t even a moment to think, everyone acted based on muscle memory, lifting their weapons, aiming and shooting. If not for Blitz and his shield, things would get messy real fast. At least faster than they did, because whoever was setting up those bombs did a poor job and some were exploding, or maybe some stray bullet hit the one near Jäger? He wasn’t sure, all he knew was that little LED diode began to flash furiously not far from his head and he was knocked off his feet by Tarachowicz before their surroundings were covered in thick dust.


	3. Act accordingly

Nothing could be seen through the thick dust that still lingered in the air. Agnes was a little disoriented by what happened, by a ringing in her ears and an odd blinking light somewhere above her head. The lamp probably got busted during the explosion. Her first reaction, after she wrapped her head around what happened, was to stay on the ground and check on the man she hoped she saved. Dust got in her lungs and caused her to cough, having gone through the material covering her face. The ringing finally began to pass, and Tarachowicz could hear shots being fired. It seemed that most came from the direction of the staircase, and judging by the curses and pained groans her teammates had better aim than the terrorists and didn’t waste their ammunition. It was at the same time that she heard Jäger groan and cough. He’s alive. “Are you alright?” She got another groan in response. “Stay down. They can’t see us.” The woman said without lowering her voice, there was enough noise to drown it out. “Follow me.” She got up to a crouched position and moved past the slightly shocked German.

He did the same, reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. If she was not mistaken, they can turn right and get decent cover before the dust settles in. Agnes was just a little mistaken, the turn was further than she expected, but they still made it without getting shot. She kicked something while walking and mentally facepalmed herself, it was light enough to be her drone and she was sure that after that kick, even if it wasn’t that strong, it won’t be able to fly. By the time they reached relative safety they were already fully aware of their surroundings, no distractions in form of ringing in ears or slight confusion caused by the explosion. Their reaction time was good too, and they quickly helped the other three, who were still surrounded by a settling cloud of dust, by providing covering fire. Jäger forced the terrorist to retreat, giving the whole team a break from being under fire, all thanks to a well-aimed bullet that landed in the chest of one of the hostiles. The amount of blood that was torn from the man’s body and landed on the nearest surface suggested that they have to worry about one less threat. 

Agnes noticed her drone lying not that far from her, it seemed to be broken. Still, she reached for the tiny machine and retrieved it. Its camera looked to be intact, so she strapped the drone to a loose loop on her belt.  
“Jäger, are you alright?” Tarachowicz heard a female voice in her earpiece, but there was no response. She looked at the man beside her, no reaction.  
“I think his earpiece broke during the explosion. He’s alright.” The woman responded on behalf of her teammate, who looked at her. At least she thought that because the visor of his pilot helmet covered his eyes. She quietly asked. “You are alright, right?” He nodded.  
“We can’t just run to you.” She glanced at the staircase, there were too many terrorists to risk doing something so reckless.  
Jäger looked behind them and turned his head back to her. “Around?” He asked, she nodded.  
“We will meet downstairs.” Agnes told the rest of the group.  
“Jäger, you better be careful.” That voice was familiar, Brunsmeier. “I’ll tell him that.” She signalled to the German that they should move. “Brunsmeier want you to be careful. Though it bordered on a silent threat, if you ask me.”  
“That does sound like Bandit.” Was his only answer as he lifted his carbine.  
‘Bandit’, it does suit the only familiar person within this group.  
They began moving toward the next staircase. Tarachowicz took the lead, turning back to her teammate, handgun held high, ready to fire as she walked toward the closest entrance to the staircase. Jäger was still facing the same way the rest of their group and the terrorists were, moving backwards while holding his carbine aimed at whatever threat that might show up. The Pole put her hand flat on Marius’ back, stopping him. There was moment of hesitation, she thought she heard something in front of them. Light tap of her hand and she retracted it, they were moving again.  
“We need to get back to the staircase we came from. What’s your status?” Dominic’s voice could be heard in the earpiece.

“Almost on the stai… Fuck!” Tarachowicz could just stop her teammate, shove him behind herself before opening fire at the terrorist who suddenly appeared from behind a corner. With a few bullets she forced the enemy to fall back to the relative safety of a wall. “Empty!” The German sidestepped and provided covering fire for her. There were shouts demanding their status coming from her earpiece, but she couldn’t answer at the moment. The Pole reloaded just in time to shoot at another few that showed up from where they just came. Bullets reached one of her targets, tearing through clothes and body, though not rendering any of the hostiles as eliminated. The German shouted to her to run and in the corner of her eye she noticed Jäger dashing to the stairs. She tried to follow but was forced to stop and duck before she rolled to the side to hide behind a wall. From the staircase the German eliminated the first terrorist they stumbled upon, but as he aimed for the next one, he moved suddenly and turned. There were more coming from downstairs.

“Go!” Agnes shouted, attempting to join him again, but it only resulted with her being shot, a painful jab to the stomach. Thank God for bulletproof vests! The fire exchange extended, the terrorists were even gaining some advantage, when the woman needed to reload her handgun. She took a deep breath and took better aim at the nearest enemy, pulling the trigger. The body fell with a thud, blood forming a growing pool on the floor. Again, steady aim, pulled trigger and body on the floor. The process was repeated two more times, with the same result. She rose from the crouching position she unconsciously took, peeking on both sides. No enemies. Quickly she stepped to look inside the staircase, handgun pointed at anything that could be of any threat. It was empty.

“Jäger got separated from me. We’ve been ambushed.” Another explosion shook the floor, it caused some dust to fall from the ceiling. She felt nervousness settling in her mind. “Tarachowicz.” Bandit’s voice was calm, but there was something odd in it. “What the fuck was that?!  
“Wild guess, another bomb.” She said in a hushed voice.  
“Please find him.” He was worried.  
Agnes began to worry herself. The woman wasn’t concerned about any terrorist that she might stumble upon, but to be honest, those explosives that seemed to be going off by themselves were terrifying, and Jäger was somewhere there, hopefully not wounded.  
“I will. What’s your status?” Tarachowicz asked following after her teammate.  
“We’re getting closer to the other staircase.” A female voice replaced Bandit’s.  
The Pole shot two terrorists staying near a door leading to the third floor, both didn’t expect her showing up. She stopped in her tracks as she got near said door, they were hanging askew on hinges.  
“Watch your back, they might come from there too.” She kept her voice low, carefully prying the door, it did nothing. “Good news. We lured them out of the basement.” As good as it can be, she thought.

Agnes applied more force and tried to push them back onto their hinges, it didn’t work that well, but she could open them now. Just to face a thick cloud of dust. It was even thicker than the one before. Something stronger exploded. Lamps were either destroyed or flickering, in both cases not providing enough light. Thankfully she knew more or less how this corridor looked and didn’t have to use walls as her guide. Though Agnes didn’t consider that explosions would add potential obstacles, it occurred to her when her foot hit a piece of concrete. She moved close to the wall on her left, putting a hand on it. There were dents she could feel under her fingers. It wasn’t good, it really wasn’t good. She hardly could keep herself from coughing.  
“We’re stuck.” The female voice stated.  
“Is it time to call for the second team?” This voice belonged to the shield carrying man. “I say those bombs are exactly what we would call a valid reason for getting backup here. Not to mention getting the attention of every single terrorist in this damn building.” A lot of shooting could be heard in the background. 

A second team sounded like a good idea. Tarachowicz would be a little ashamed of how things turned out, but honestly, who would even think that an organized group of terrorists would do such a poor job of setting up bombs. She wasn’t anticipating to practically fall because of a coughing fit and another bigger piece of concrete. The Pole stumbled and regained balance just in time to prevent a fall. It was unfortunate but there was something more worrying. She lifted her hand and rubbed her fingers, before lifting them closer to her face. Blood. Her thoughts went on loop, she needed to find her missing teammate, and she needed to do that now.  
“Bandit.” Jäger called him Bandit, right? “I'm on the third floor, there was a bigger explosion.” She wasn’t going to provide details, that blood could belong to anyone.  
“Understood, keep looking for him.” There was a brief moment of silence. “Don’t die on your first mission.” he added.  
She didn’t respond, though it was a nice gesture, she might even thank him later. A few more steps forward and her boot made a squeaky sound after stepping into something. The woman stopped and crouched. More blood. She breathed in sharply and coughed in the process as dust got in her lungs. Her eyes found a red trail and she moved closer to a body lying on the floor. It was a terrorist. She released her breath in relief. The Pole stood up and continued her slow, almost blind, walk. Dust seemed to slowly settle, and she moved from the wall, just in time to not stumble on another body, terrorist again, though this time with bullet holes. She kept stopping and examining each body she found. There weren’t that many bodies to be honest, not more than five. There were both good and bad thoughts coming to her head. Good, five terrorists were killed by either explosion or bullets. Bad, because she just spotted a bloody trail of red spots, that gradually grew bigger. Yet Jäger was still nowhere in her sight, and in that part of the corridor the lamps gave enough light to see. At last she had a lead. Sure, she could use her last drone to make a quick check, but it would mean her attention would be focused on controlling that tiny machine. Another two bodies she saw were shot. As Agnes rose from a crouch, after examining the last body, she heard a gunshot. Tarachowicz’s head immediately snapped toward another shot, and she carefully, yet definitely faster, moved toward its source, before she couldn’t hear it anymore. Her pace slowed and she kept checking every now and then if she could see more blood spots on the floor, all while glancing both ahead of herself and over her shoulder to make sure no one would surprise her. There was a smudged blood stain and that seemed to be the last visible trail. She risked assuming that the office with blood in front of it might be the place that Jäger is. The woman carefully peeked inside, and immediately had to duck and retreat as bullets hit the door frame.  
“Friendly fire! Don’t shoot! It’s me!” Agnes called to the man who just shot at her general direction.


	4. Things went south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with beta reader <3

"Friendly fire!” a female voice called. It took him a moment to wrap his head around what’s happening. “Don’t shoot! It’s me!” He nervously exhaled and lowered his handgun, he knows this voice.  
Jäger left his gun on the floor, and as soon as his right hand was free it immediately darted to clutch at a wound on his left side. Hearing the familiar voice was a pleasant change from the heavy silence that was surrounding him just few seconds ago. He wasn’t sure how much time passed since they got separated, it felt like he was stranded here for at least an hour, though it couldn’t have been that long, could it? On the other hand, in his current panicked state time was relative. His eyes lost focus for a moment, and he closed them, his racing mind immediately recalled the very moment that the second bomb exploded and his left side and part of his leg got torn by concrete debris. Then the sudden realization that he can't call out and signal his position, and that there’s an unknown number of terrorists between him and his team. And those few hostiles who showed up and made everything worse, especially that one who managed to shoot him. Suddenly he regretted going further than was necessary to deal with the terrorists on the stairs. Why does he keep getting himself into situations like this? Marius took a deep breath and held it, fighting back even older memories that reared their ugly head from his consciousness and brought back sheer panic. He breathed out. It didn’t help. With irregular quickening respiration his mind drifted back to past events, he almost overlooked one thing that was different; this time he is not alone. Though he’s not sure about this. 

The man opened his eyes, now forcing himself to be able to focus properly, just to see his teammate cautiously entering the room in which he took refuge. She was eyeing up his bloodied clothes before she looked around, surveying the area lit by the daylight seeping inside from the windows. After unhooking a small drone from her belt she put it on the shelf and positioned the tiny machine to get a view of the entrance. He winced in pain while watching her push some furniture into the corner and pull a sturdy looking desk closer to where he was, before she attempted to flip it on its side. Jäger began to rise to his feet to help the Pole in creating a makeshift barricade, he knew he probably shouldn’t do that but logic didn’t apply to his actions at the moment. He tried to ignore the pain that the movement caused. Tried was the key word; his mind was only capable of clinging to one thought at the time, and now it was simply to help. Having any kind of barrier that could separate them from potential danger was a good idea after all.  
“Sit down.” Her voice was firm. He didn’t know why he obeyed, but he did. 

Seeing he wasn’t straining himself in an attempt to help her, she flipped the desk on its side creating a barrier. After that all she needed to get to his side was a blink of an eye, at least it seemed that way to him.  
“Breathe in.” Again he obeyed, watching the crouched woman in front of him with wide eyes, his mind couldn’t really decide if she was there or not, even if he could see and hear her. “And out.” Her voice was calm. Again he did what she told him to do. “Repeat.” That soothing voice, he could feel his panic receding. Yes, she was real, he was not alone. A small comfort while he’s bleeding out but still, it was something. Agnes put her rifle on the floor, within reach, and unclasped a pouch from her vest.  
Usually he was good at picking up details, but right now it was quite an effort. Marius forced himself to focus on the thing his teammate was holding. A pouch of some sort, it had a white square and a red cross mark, some kind of medical kit? He looked up at her, giving her a puzzled look. The German was slightly confused, is she going to try and stop the bleeding? He wasn’t sure if some bandages could help at all, even he can tell that his wounds are too deep for a quick patch-up. 

“I’m going to look at your wounds… “ Her voice trailed off, why did she trail off? It took him a moment, she's looking at him, but due to his helmet she can’t see his face. Marius lifted his shaky hand but it only caused more pain, making him groan. He let it fall back on his lap. Agnes lifted his visor for him. “I need to know which wound feels like it’s worse than the other.” He nodded slowly. She could look him in the eyes now, and he found it easier to focus under her direct gaze. “M-my side.” His voice was croaky, it was an effort to speak and keep his voice from breaking, both from pain and from panic. “It bl-bleeds too much.” Another deep breath and exhale, it felt like it’s not helping at all.  
“Alright.” Tarachowicz gently pried his fingers away and moved his hand to get a clearer view. “What about your leg?” She asked softly, examining his wound, judging from the way she furrowed her eyebrows it didn’t look good. He preferred not to look at his own damage, well at last he tried not to, and kept looking over her shoulder.  
“I stopped ble… “Another deep inhale. “bleeding.” And exhale.  
“Good, I’ll take care of it soon. Don’t worry, I’ll patch you up.” Marius closed his eyes for a moment, her calm and soft voice seeping into his mind, soothing his panic. It felt almost like being covered with a blanket, it made him feel safer. It made him feel like she really can help. “I’ll tell the others where we are. Bandit was getting worried.” Of course he was, Dominic would worry in a situation like this, especially after New Mexico. The German nodded. “I found Jäger. We’re on the third floor. The room more or less in the middle of the corridor.” The woman paused, he knew what she would say now. He hissed when she touched his wound. “He’s wounded. I can patch him up, but I need assistance to move him.” He just realized. She said it a few times now, she can patch him up? How? Isn’t it too severe? Is she a medic? There were too many questions bubbling in his head. Maybe she is a medic. He looked at her with the tiniest glint of hope in his eyes, searching for anything indicating she can indeed do what she said. Nothing, not a single thing suggested she might be a medic, nothing beside that medic kit, but they have medical kits too, with basic supplies. After a moment she spoke again. “Understood. We’re waiting.”

The Pole’s attention moved to his face. “I won’t lie, it will hurt.“ He gritted his teeth and nodded, it already hurts. “I’ll give you something to numb that pain and will proceed to clean your wounds and close them.” She was calmly explaining what she will do. He is not a doctor, but he can appreciate the explanation, and even more so the effect her voice has on him. 

His teammate unrolled what he first thought was a pouch, picking out gloves, replacing the ones she was already wearing. She took scissors and began cutting through what was left of the damaged part of his tactical vest and clothes under it, uncovering quite a gruesome wound. Well it was gruesome for him, there was too much blood, both dried and fresh seeping from torn flesh, too much red meat that shouldn’t be on that side of his skin, not to mention bits that were barely hanging on thin layers of tissue, and those pieces of concrete still stuck in some parts of the wounds. Why was he even looking at it? Marius noticed blood on the floor, his blood, forming a tiny pool, but there wasn’t any of it last time he checked. His breath became faster and ragged again. Maybe he shouldn’t look at his own wounds to begin with. He barely registered what Agnes was doing. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed she was taking a syringe out of the pouch. He closed his eyes to avoid looking at the damage on his body.

“I know I should at last buy you a drink first, but I really can’t at the moment.” Again that soft and calm voice, with a slight color of amusement present. With eyes closed and panic lurking in the back of his mind, it was like an anchor keeping him grounded in reality. What did she say? A drink? What? He was about to ask what she meant, but there was no need, it all clicked in his tired mind when he felt her hand moving his clothes out of the needle’s way. It didn’t even hurt when his skin was pierced, Jäger’s whole side was in enough pain that his senses didn’t even register that small inconvenience.  
“Maybe la-later?” Marius’s voice sounded oddly hopeful, not for a drink, though it would be nice too, but more for the fact that there might be a later for him.  
“Sure. You pick what, when and where.” He still didn’t open his eyes, but he could hear her shuffling and felt a faint pressure on his side. “It will be nice to get to know the three of you in a more peaceful setting. I'm already familiar with Bandit.” That did spark his curiosity, which was still stronger than his weakening strength, or was it just a reason to force his mind away from panic?  
“You know him?” This time Jäger opened his eyes and was surprised to find Tarachowicz focused on his now more or less cleaned wounds. Well it might not be a good idea, somehow he preferred the previous sight. Lacerated flesh, deep red with slight pink color at the edges, blood seeping out and gathering in pools in deeper parts or pouring to trickle down his skin. It was enough to throw him back into a full blown panic, but thankfully it didn’t have a chance to begin. 

“Hey.” The Pole’s voice was even softer, was it possible? He blinked and moved his eyes to look at her. “There you go. Try to focus on me, alright?” The warm, green eyes behind the goggles were the point of his focus. He nodded. “And breathe, slower and deeper.” He obeyed.  
There was a moment of silence when his teammate put all her concentration into what she was doing, he didn’t dare to look at his damaged side to check on her actions. There were at least two reasons why not. Firstly, because she would have to stop what she’s doing and calm him before he would get another panic attack. Secondly, because he didn’t want to look at the open wounds again.

Yes, I know him.” Wait, what? Oh. It took Marius a second longer than normal to recall his own question. “My unit cooperated with him on different occasions when we needed some help or information.” He focused on those words, trying to recall if she told them something about herself before. No, she didn’t. Sure, he could ask, but figuring it out by himself sounded oddly appealing. Was he trying to distract himself? Maybe… Jäger focused again. Black uniform, where did he see it before? Well, a lot of police forces used these kind of clothes. Police, that’s right. She’s from the police. He once again looked at the woman before him. Right now her arms obstructed the view on her vest, but he’s sure he saw it earlier, there was something that made his mind accept the fact she’s from the police. It made sense, at last more sense, thought there was something that didn’t really fit the picture. She seemed to know a thing or two about medicine. He needed to ask her about it, but not now. With his unfocused sight he couldn’t really make out details, but there was something, on her left arm. A patch, similar to the one that Doc had, though he wasn’t sure, it kind of blended with her uniform. Another medic, but she uses a sniper rifle. Well police have snipers so it made perfect sense. Still, he couldn’t put together her medical knowledge with being a sniper into anything logical. There were also those small drones, with cameras. It suggested some scouting experience. Though sniper and scouting weren’t really a contradiction… “Hey.” His eyes regained focus and turned toward Agnes. “You drifted for a moment.” He blinked not understanding at first. Was his ability to focus slowly deteriorating? It might be the case. It took him a moment to fully pay attention to the woman’s words.  
“What?” He asked with a hoarse voice, she was looking at him with a worried look in her eyes.  
“I thought that the blood loss got to you and you just lost consciousness.” Tarachowicz explained. But his short distraction didn’t take him that long, did it? He dared to look at his side, there was less fresh blood now and half of the wounds were closed with what looked like band-aids. Was it band-aids? No it doesn’t look like it, he saw it somewhere before. Where did he see it? An infirmary? He wasn’t sure, but if it had to do with medicine it was probably there. Or maybe in some documentary? He really wasn’t sure at that point. Why was he looking at his wounds again? Ah yes, he wondered for how long he was busy with figuring out a human puzzle in front of him. “Hey, look at me.“ Marius did as he was told. “Maybe you’ll tell me your name, hmm?” 

He blinked. Why now? Is she trying to keep him from losing consciousness? Or maybe determine the moment he will drift again. He really didn’t know and his mind wasn’t working that well at the moment.  
“Marius.” He just noticed his breath became more even, still relatively fast but it seemed like a good sign, right? Even his panic disappeared, and the pain was tolerable. Sure he was wounded, but it seemed she really has it under control, which is surprising. “Agnes?” The Pole hummed in response. “It’s an odd name. Klingt nicht Polnisch*.” He closed his eyes again, he felt how his tired mind slowly began demanding some rest.  
The woman chuckled. “Because it’s not Polish.” He opened his eyes and watched her apply another ‘band aid’, slowly pulling a strip in its middle, edges closed and pulled both sides of the wound together. Oh, he knows what it is. Zip stitches? Was it called that? It didn’t matter, he will check it later to be sure.  
“Ach so?*” Jäger realized he was silent for a moment longer than he intended.  
“Yeah, I figured it’s easier to say ‘Agnes’ than ‘Agnieszka’.” It made sense. Wait, something wasn’t right.

“Du sprichst Deutsch?*” He blinked, realizing she was responding to what he was saying in his native language. Judging from her balaclava stretching slightly around the mouth and her eyes squinting slightly, she was smiling.  
“Yes. It would be an awfully awkward conversation if I didn’t, you were answering my questions in German from the beginning.“ Well he did not expect that answer. He furrowed his brows. Did he really? That was odd, or maybe not, he couldn’t tell. He felt even more confused now. She just pushed his torn jacket higher before wrapping bandages around his wounds to secure them. Marius felt like he’s starting to be a little out of it, well, if he was honest with himself it was more than a little. “You’re slightly pale. Are you sure you can focus on me?” That was an odd question.  
“I think.” That was an odd answer, but at least in English. She looked more than a little worried. The man probably won’t stop being amazed by how eyes can convey so many emotions just on their own.

He was watching her with a puzzled look, or maybe it was because he couldn’t really focus too well. The woman didn’t say anything, just took scissors to cut through his pants.  
“I’ll take care of your leg now.” She looked at him, probably to check if he’s still with her. He nodded and rested his head against the wall, there was enough blood and sight of his own wounds for today. “Stay with me.” Her voice pulled him back from the void’s grasp. “Come on, you can do it.” He hummed and opened his eyes, he didn’t even notice he closed them to begin with. “Good. Try to keep your eyes open.” He nodded.

Jäger kept his eyes fixed on the Pole’s head. He winced a few times and gritted his teeth. She found a bullet stuck in his leg. Even without looking directly at her actions he could tell she was preparing to remove it from inside the wound. Marius gritted his teeth again and clenched his fists, his leg was giving him less pain than his side. At least that was the case before she numbed the pain in his side and before she dug into his flesh in an attempt to remove the bullet stuck deeper inside. He heard a clank as the metallic object fell on the floor. The woman promptly stopped the blood that poured from the freshly cleaned wound and closed it. 

Suddenly they heard beeping, the German glanced at her arm, the source of the sound. Somehow he didn’t notice it earlier, the straps holding the drone controller and attaching it to her arm. It reminded him of IQ’s gadget. Agnes furrowed her brows and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was because his reaction time was slower, or if she really did move that quickly, but in mere seconds she pulled the latex gloves from her hands and grabbed the rifle from the floor. Soon its barrel was resting on the edge of the desk, and Tarachowicz was fully focused on the entrance. With her back turned toward him Marius found the answer to one of the many questions that popped up in his confused mind earlier. There was “Policja” spelled in bold, white letters in similar fashion as the rest of his teammates sported on the back of their vests. She is from the police. As his eyes moved toward the entrance where a figure appeared, his tired mind told him to expect a loud shot, and he was equally surprised by the lack of it and the fact that such an idea even popped in his head. It was beyond Jäger why he even thought about it. He wasn’t exactly sure about a lot of things at this point. He saw and heard a body collapsing to the floor; she waited for another target to appear. The German waited too, but something was not feeling right. His eyes kept focusing and unfocusing, he felt nervousness mixed with feeling lightheaded, he wanted to say something but his confused mind didn’t manage to process that thought into a sound. The whole room began to spin and soon darkness engulfed him.

Tarachowicz put her rifle down, after waiting for a moment longer and checking the entrance to their refuge on the drone’s controller. It seemed safe, she could focus back on Jäger now. The woman turned around to see the German’s head being propped on his chest, this time he did lose consciousness. Agnes sighed and got back to him, positioning his head in a more comfortable way. She checked his pulse on his neck, it was weak, just as to be expected of someone who just recently was losing blood at a rather quick pace.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” She murmured, reaching back for the next pair of gloves. His leg wasn’t as damaged as his side, so it didn’t take as much time to clean it, apply zip stitches and cover the shot wounds, it surprised her there was just one bulled that she pulled earlier. Another surprise happened when she found out that two shots barely missed the man’s femoral artery. It was amazing how lucky he was, if she hadn’t found Jäger as fast as she did, he could have been on the brink of death. After wrapping his leg in bandage she put away the latex gloves and packed her supplies, clasping it back on her vest.  
She sat down, waiting for the adrenaline rush to pass. “Bandit. He passed out.” She paused. “We were found by one hostile, but there might be more of them coming.” There was no response for a while  
“It’s going to take us a while to get to you. Stay there if it’s possible.” Bandit’s voice was fatigued, the terrorists put up a lot more resistance than she thought they would. They are either more organized than they first appeared to be, or more desperate.  
“Understood.” She checked Marius’s pulse again, just to make sure, and took her rifle before returning to her post behind the makeshift barricade.

They are probably helping the other team, that would be the logical thing. She and the unconscious German were relatively safe at the moment and that made them a secondary objective. On top of that, if the bigger group of terrorists were engaged in a fight, that would only benefit the two of them. She tried to logically explain the lack of information from the rest of the team. The Pole even tried to listen to anything indicating something is happening, but to no avail. If something was going on, it was happening on the lower floors. Usually waiting wasn’t something that caused her problems, but this time it was a little different. She was worrying about something, not sure what it was. Agnes glanced at Jäger, he was still unconscious. Maybe she should check if she did everything she could to stop the bleeding. At this point she checked twice if there were no blood stains on the bandages covering his damaged side. There were none. Tarachowicz checked her rifle and handgun, everything was fine. There was no reason to be nervous, but she still was. The woman could feel the floor shaking, another explosion, and it felt like a bigger one, maybe that was the reason behind her nervousness? She checked the controller and muted all its sounds, so it wouldn’t bring unwanted attention to them, yet she could still see the motion alarm. Silently she wished her drones weren’t just prototypes and had a better, more sturdy design. Yet in this situation she had to admit it was still useful enough. It turned out that favoring cameras was a far better choice over newer design that couldn’t be used for scouting.

There was a sound that stopped her train of thought. She immediately focused on it. The woman couldn’t recognize it at first. The sound grew louder, footsteps. Seemed like several. She checked on the controller, still no one in sight. After a while the motion alarm was flashing. At first, she saw one man who was cautiously approaching the bodies in front of the entrance from her and Marius’s hideout. Soon there were three more. Agnes readied herself, calming her breath and propping the rifle’s barrel on the edge of the desk and buttstock on her shoulder. She’s not letting them in. The Pole waited patiently. There you are, was her thought before she squeezed the trigger, when one careless terrorist stepped in her sight. Before he could even register what was happening his lifeless body fell on the ground next to the previous one.  
“What’s your status?” A female voice, her teammate’s, asked over her earpiece.  
“Small group of hostiles outside. Can’t talk.” She responded in a hushed voice.  
There was commotion outside the room. Someone tried to take a quick peek, but she shot and the bullet grazed the door frame. There was commotion outside, more footsteps? She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure if there were just three men in the corridor or more. Another brave terrorist attempted peeking in, this time her bulled reached its target. Another body hit the floor, a very confused expression froze on a dead man’s face, a red spot between his eyes and a thin trail of blood coming from it. Curses could be heard. They got her message, she won’t let anyone in without a fight. Agnes heard hushed voices, a quick look at the controller, men outside were talking. She furrowed her brows even more, the group was bigger than earlier, and they are planning something and that's a no-go… Oh no. The moment she saw one of them take hold of a grenade she put her rifle on the floor, and before he could pull its pin out she jumped over the flipped desk. Her action was perfectly timed, as the grenade that was thrown in almost finished the arc it followed in the air and nearly hit the floor, but she managed to catch it and throw it out immediately. To her horror another grenade was thrown in. Both devices passed each other in the middle of their paths. The only thing she could think at that moment was to jump back on the other side of the barricade and shield Jäger with her body. Her brain was barely registering what was happening, it was like moving on autopilot. Oh, her father will be thrilled to hear his daughter did the same crazy stunt he did, and exactly the one thing he told her to never do. Well, can’t help it, she’s too much like him to not risk her life for her teammates. Agnes did what she intended and while she was jumping over the desk the first grenade exploded. Screams of pain indicated that at least one person was within its blast range. She barely managed to cover her unconscious teammate’s head and neck with her arms and shield him from oncoming harm with the rest of her body. Every muscle in her tensed, there’s hardly anything more terrifying than knowing there will be a blast and bracing yourself while waiting for it. The second grenade exploded. Something hit her helmet, the pain it caused was horrible, but it wasn’t over. Something caused a dull pain in her back and as if that wasn’t the worst, the desk they used as a barrier between them and the terrorists was thrust away from the blast, hitting her back and knocking the air out of her lungs. She struggled to catch her breath, while dealing with a numb pain spreading from the right side of her head. She forced herself to ignore the deafening ringing in her ears. Agnes tried to force her mind to work properly. First she checked if the German was harmed further from the effect of the grenade blast. He wasn’t. Somehow Tarachowicz pushed the heavy furniture away from herself, using her own body to do so, it caused more pain in her back, but created space that she could move in freely. Still having her arm in protective manner around Marius and keeping him close, shielding his injured left side, she turned around. Gun in left hand, eyes slightly out of focus, throbbing pain in her back, but she had a strong resolve to shoot at anyone who survived in the corridor and would try to get inside.  
She had a moment to collect herself before any attempt was made. If Agnes was honest with herself, she wouldn’t be able to do what she was doing right now if not thanks to a great adrenaline rush and maybe her stubborn nature, but mostly adrenaline. Her shots weren’t perfectly aimed, but they reached their target, who just mere seconds earlier cautiously appeared in the entrance. Though it did not cause any fatal wounds. There were two more attempts, before someone thought about shooting first and trying to get in later. Apparently they weren’t risking another surprise with the grenade. She pulled Jäger behind the desk for better cover. The furniture didn’t look too well after that blast, thankfully it was mostly intact, though some pieces of it were blown away. When the terrorists tried to get inside they were again forced out with both their guns. Both? What? The woman looked at her teammate, he was conscious, she didn’t feel him move earlier. She breathed out with relief. One less thing to worry about. Her right arm left her teammate’s shoulder, but she stayed close, in case she needed to react as quickly as possible. There was no time to explain to the confused man what happened, she just motioned for him to focus on the entrance. He nodded and with a shaky hand he pointed his gun in the right direction. There were more hushed voices. Last time it ended badly, she checked on her controller… Shit. The drone got knocked off its spot during the explosion. The Pole could barely see people on the other side of the doors. It was hard to think about a reasonable way to deal with it, a dull pain in the head and a radiating one in her back was preventing the woman from forming a better plan of action. An odd feeling of wetness spreading under her vest didn’t help either, she hoped her spine wasn’t injured after that hit. Tarachowicz’s hand trembled slightly, she moved the gun to her right hand and used the other one to stabilize her pistol.  
The situation they found themselves in wasn’t that odd, but it was a rather weird game of who would hit their target first. Both CTU operators were definitely better trained, even if their current state made their shots less accurate, it still wasn’t that easy to hit them. On the other hand they already eliminated one terrorist. Though, it seemed there were more waiting outside.  
“Almost out.” Her voice hitched, she wasn’t sure why, though that damn pain spreading from her back was probably the reason behind it.  
“Last two mags.” Marius responded with a fatigued voice. That wasn’t good news.  
Other bad news was that it was getting so hard to focus on aiming and shooting, her back felt like it was set on fire and that pain was distracting. Honestly, she wanted to scream. Her lower back hurt so bad, she wanted nothing more than just to lay down and pass out. That agonizing pain was sneaking into her brain, mixing with the one from the side of her head, it slowly replaced her focus. But she tried to fight it back, as long as there was a threat they needed to face, she could force herself to keep some clarity of thinking. Agnes shot again and crouched behind the barricade, it caused more pain. She glanced at Jäger, that terrified look he gave her triggered a tiny panic. That wasn’t a reaction to their predicament, it was a reaction to what he saw, and at the moment he’s looking at her. No, she doesn’t want to know what might be the cause of his expression, at least not now. Still, subconsciously her hand went to the side of her face, when she felt a spot of wetness, making her balaclava cling to her skin, right under where her helmet covered her right ear.  
The woman blinked, trying to force her mind out of thinking about all those new injuries that she could feel. Redirecting her thoughts to more pressing matters sounded like a good option.  
He inhaled and nodded. She could use her rifle, though it will be harder to operate it with the constant need to duck behind cover. The Pole decided to switch the handgun for her rifle. That way they gained a little more time.  
“We’re slowly running out of ammunition.” She called to the rest of her team. There was no response, only static. Damn it! Her earpiece was damaged during the grenade blast, it explained the blood and dull pain in her head. “I’m afraid we are on our own until they are done.” She told the German. He inhaled and nodded, Marius didn’t look too well, she was afraid he could lose his consciousness again. That would be a really bad time for something like that to happen. She needed to think about some way to gain more time. Tarachowicz could use her rifle, though it will be harder to operate it with the constant need to duck behind cover. The Pole decided to switch the handgun for her rifle.

Her weapon felt heavier, she didn’t like that. She switched to kneeling, a better position for shooting the rifle. The clothes on her back were getting damp, she could feel it, it caused her breath to speed up. No matter how much the woman tried to keep a cool and collected look to calm her teammate, it failed and Marius saw something was not right. She lifted her rifle, there was a commotion outside, someone began shooting. She tensed, a painful mistake, there was torn tissue on her back, definitely torn tissue. Agnes winced, pain began to take over her adrenaline rush. Jäger waited, gun in hand, breathing heavily. He was visibly weak and could barely stay in a crouched position. She wasn’t faring that much better, but she forced herself to focus. Barrels pointed at the entrance, the Pole shot twice after hearing, and not even seeing, a movement.

“Friendly fire!” A male voice, familiar voice. Both of the wounded operators exhaled with relief. “I thought you got over that petty shit a long time ago!” That made her chuckle, it was more of a little relief chuckle than anything else.  
“God, Brunsmeier. I would never dare to think I’d be happy to see you!” She called out, putting her rifle down.  
She rose from her crouching position and the room began spinning. Agnes needed to steady herself with a firm hold on the desk. Bandit and the two other men entered the room. One of them was the shield-bearer from her team and the second, taller man, was probably from the other team.  
She somehow helped Marius to get up. “He won’t be able to walk by himself.” She said turning to face the other three, Dominic gave her a funny look. She couldn’t see the expression of the other two that well, especially the one wearing a gas mask, but she was pretty sure their eyes had a similar look. “What?” The woman furrowed her brows.  
The shield-bearer apparently decided that the other two could handle this situation and moved to secure the corridor. “All clear. IQ says we should bring them back the same way we came here.” He said, reappearing in front of the entrance. “You take her, I take Jäger.” Was all that Bandit said while pointing to the tall man, before walking toward Marius. The other man nodded, and went toward her.  
“What?” She asked again before the movement of being literally swung over the tall man’s shoulder made her groan in pain, and force her to stiffen small sobs. She wasn’t protesting though, there was no strength to do so. Her back hurt like it was on fire and her vision got blurry. On the other hand whatever caused that pain wasn't causing more damage at the moment. “What was that, shortie?” Brunsmeier asked jokingly, glancing over at her while putting Jäger’s arm around his own shoulder to support the wounded man. Tarachowicz’s pained groan was all he got, she couldn’t force herself to form any smart comeback. So she opted for a not-so-subtle middle finger. Flipping him the bird, it made her smile a little, even if she didn’t see Dominic’s reaction. The man who was designated to carry her seemed like he was trying to avoid touching any potentially wounded place, he settled on keeping a hold on her legs. 

“Stop moving.” The tall man’s voice was muffled partially because of his mask. He shifted the position of the woman on his shoulders, evidently trying to avoid straining her back. Oh she had some questions about that, because everyone present in that room seemed to know more about the condition of her back than she did. The only hint there was something not alright was radiating pain.  
“Yes, sir.” Agnes replied quietly and decided to limit her movements to just lift her head, not wanting to cause more problems. “I think I’m going to pass out.” She muttered. “I suspect a concussion.” She groaned, pain in her head was already rather dull but it was still present. She awaited any symptom of concussion that was familiar to her. Nothing happened. The Pole lifted her head for a moment before the world in front of her eyes began to spin and slowly faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *German translation:  
> Doesn’t sound Polish.  
> Oh yeah?  
> You speak German?
> 
> Thank you Switzy <3


End file.
